1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to motor driven boats which hydroplane upon hydrofoils.
2. Prior Art
Boats which travel in bodies of water by hydroplaning upon the water are well known. Basically, there are two such types of boats, namely those which hydroplane upon the body of the boat itself and those which hydroplane upon foils (hydrofoils) which extends below the body of the boat. In this latter instance, the body of the boat is lifted generally above the surface of the water. Very high speeds are attainable since water drag is greatly reduced. A number of hydroplaning boats are known to the prior art. For example, the following listed patents disclose such structures: U.S. Pat. No. 1,901,357 to Raulerson, et al; U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,257,405 and 2,257,406 to H. F. S. Von Burtenbach; U.S. Pat. No. 2,422,818 to J. G. Bamberger; U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,140 to E. C. Kiekhaefer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,400 to H. Walker and U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,640 to R. A. Granger.
It is known to the prior art, for example as shown in the aforementioned Raulerson patent, to utilize a stabilizer bar with a planing boat. It is further known, for example as shown in the aforemention Von Burtenbach patent, to use forward and rearward foils to obtain lift. Use of concave boat hulls is shown in the aforementioned Bamberger and Kiekhaefer patents.
With all of the knowledge now available relating to hydroplaning boats, however, no single hydroplaning boat structure has been previously designed which will provide significant air pressure lift, be extremely stable both when going straight and when turning, be particularly sharply turnable and which will have relatively low air resistance to allow high speed operation thereof. It is clear that a single solution to the problems of air resistance, stability and turning would be highly desirable in a hydroplaning boat and would lead to significant energy and/or time savings in the operation thereof.